supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Fink
Biography Nathan Fink (born September 2029) is the brother of Lorenzo Fink and son of Bonnie Fink. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Barney themed party *2nd Birthday-Dinosaur themed party *3rd Birthday-Toy Story themed party *4th Birthday-Pirate themed party *5th Birthday-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse themed party *6th Birthday-Monster Jam themed party *7th Birthday-The Avengers themed party *8th Birthday-Spongebob Squarepants themed party *9th Birthday-Ice skating party *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- Roles A Christmas Carol...Tiny Tim Disney's The Little Mermaid JR...Sea Creature The Nutcracker...Nutcracker Prince Gift of the Magi...Jim Young Seussical JR...Jojo The Little Princess...Captain Crewe Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR...Chip Roman Invasion of Ramsbottom...Jack Annie Kids...Apple Seller 1776...James Wilson Aladdin JR...Aladdin Disney's The Aristocats KIDS...Thomas O'Malley The Drunkard...Edward Middleton Scrooge, the Stingiest Man in Town...Hawkins Roald Dahl's Willy Wonka JR...Charlie Bucket Disney's Jungle Book KIDS...Baby Elephant Appearance Nathan has brown eyes and brown hair. He wears a pair of blue jeans, and a red sweater. Trivia *His full name is Nathan Joel Fink *He played the role as Tiny Tim in his Christmas school play, A Christmas Carol *He played Joseph in the church group Nativity scene *He played the role as the Nutcracker Prince in The Nutcracker ballet *He dreams of becoming a singer *He is brilliant at playing the piano *In Christmas 2033, he opened his presents to reveal a Nintendo Wii U, an Adventure Time DVD set, a Super Mario 3D Land game and a Nintendo 3DS. And in his stocking, he found a gift card to Toys R Us, a chocolate Nutcracker, some white chocolate coins, some milk chocolate coins and a pair of mittens. Family Tree *Mother: Bonnie Fink *Brother: Lorenzo Fink *Wife: Lianne Fliany *Sons: Richard Fink, Leo Fink *Daughters: Robyn Fink *Sister-in-Law: Rita Fliany *Brothers-in-Law: Tyson Fliany, Blake Fliany *Mother-in-Law: Juliette Fliany *Father-in-Law: Martin Fliany *Aunts: *Uncles: *Cousins: *Grandmothers: Harriet *Grandfathers: Relationships *Grandma Harriet - he gets along well with his grandmother *Lorenzo Fink - he is annoyed by his pranks and mischief *Bonnie Fink - his mother *Mrs. Barbera - his ballet teacher *Mrs. Johnson - his piano teacher *Mrs. Hanna - his singing teacher *Mr. Lantz - his arts and crafts teacher *Mrs. Brandt - his school teacher *Sandra Kind - she is in Nathan's ballet class with him, and she played Marie in The Nutcracker *Lianne Fliany - his wife *Rita Fliany - his sister-in-law *Blake Fliany - his brother-in-law *Tyson Fliany - his brother-in-law *Martin Fliany - his father-in-law *Juliette Fliany - his mother-in-law Future Nathan becomes a solo singer after becoming the last original member of the 5-piece children's singing group to leave and he is married to Lianne Fliany with 2 sons and 1 daughter. He chose to quit the children's singing group after 10 years to concentrate on his solo singing career for adults and teens and announced that his last event with the children's singing group would be the Christmas event. After performing his last event which is the Christmas event, he left the children's singing group with two female singers, the blonde girl who became the fourth original member to quit the group to pursue acting opportunities and a South Korean born female singer (who replaced the first orignal member who had quit to spend more time with her family after giving birth to her first child) who quit to settle down and get married and maybe have kids of her own. As a solo singer, he accompanies himself on the electro acoustic guitar, piano or keyboard on some of his own songs and some of his covers. He sings slow ballads, jazz, pop ballads, soul, R&B and easy listening. Category:Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Younger Brothers Category:Children Category:Males Category:People from New York Category:People born in 2029 Category:People Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Singers Category:Actors